puranas_national_factbookfandomcom-20200214-history
Adlet
Name: Adlet Notes: A rare off-shoot of the Lycanthrope species, specifically the Earth Clan strain, the Adlet are a recent creation that was originally created accidentally by Mina Tepes, current rule of the Dakhanavar species when, in a time of extreme duress, she bit Akira Kaburagi Regendorf, one of her Beowulf bodyguards. Instead of dieing like Dakhanavar bitten Earth Clan strain Lycanthropes did in the past, something about Akira's genetic code allowed his body to combine the genetics of both species, transforming him into a hybrid of both, though it seems the accidental absorption of Bascillus nanomachines also played a factor. As Akira represented the most evolved of the constantly evolving Earth Clan strain of Lycanthropes, his genetics stood as unique even among his family line. This allowed his genetic code to successfully absorb the Dakhanavar D.N.A. from Mina's saliva instead of his immune system overreacting and killing him or causing unstable genetic mutations, which would have also killed him. Due to the blood of a wounded Bascillus that he had also just rescued being smeared over his body, the nanomachines in the blood were also introduced into Akira's body when Mina bit him. Unlike pure Earth Clan strain Lycanthropes, most of the shifted Adlet's wolf form's fur is black, however there is a white streak over each eye and they have a white patch of fur that starts at the top of the shoulders and falls loose, down to the waist. It is also noted the famous, or infamous, howl all strains of Lycanthropes are known for has also changed to something new for the Adlets. Adlets also have an interesting mix of Dakhanavar, Earth Clan, Bascillus, and Lycanthrope strengths and weaknesses. As members of Earth Clan strain are superior in speed, strength, senses, regeneration, and resiliency to normal Lycanthropes, so are Adlets in comparison to those of the Earth Clan. Due to the dominance of Lycanthrope genetics, Adlets do not suffer the same issues with ultraviolet radiation. However, to a weaker degree, an Adlet does require regular consumption of fresh blood. After Akira was accidentally transformed into the first known Adlet, the strengths of the new species was seen as to powerful to not try to expand. As such, experts across the Zodiac Empire, civilian and government backed, studied the young man's genetics and the new strain of nanomachines that now dwelled in his body after his original Earth Clan variety merged with the Bascillus nanotech introduced into his body. With his consent, samples of both were used to create laboratory created individuals that could call him either father or brother, though the former does cause him some issues. There are also volunteer adults, of all types of Lycanthropes, who submit themselves for transformation into additional Adlets, though only those who lab tests show would be compatible are given the full treatment and then go on to provide new Adlet D.N.A. for resource and study to create other new individuals related to the donor as a sibling or parent - though some of the new Adlets prefer producing Adlet young the old fashioned way. Category:Species Category:Vampires